<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shitty Hair: A BNHA Tangled AU by mythicalcoffeecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770208">Shitty Hair: A BNHA Tangled AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalcoffeecat/pseuds/mythicalcoffeecat'>mythicalcoffeecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcc's BNHA Disney AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Princesses, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dancing and Singing, Disney, Ground Zero, I guess???, I hate Overhaul, I hate that guy ugh, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manly, Not really though, Out of Character Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Royalty, Song Parody, The Snuggly Duckling Pub (Disney), Updates on Mondays, bakubro, bnha - Freeform, but not really???, chameleon amajiki, deku is a horse????????, did i say songs?, dont sue me disney, fluff??? i guess???, glowing hair???, i have no idea what im doing, i mean the ending is kinda sad, i own nothing, ik its disney but bakugou swore, king crimson riot, kingdom of riot, kiri has very long hair, kiribaku, more like rogue bakugou, slight angst I guess, soft but manipulative overhaul, songs!!!, sort of villian bakugou, thats the only real quirk, the lights!!!, the lost prince, twice and toga are idiots, well kirishima has glowing hair, what even are these tags, young Kirishima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalcoffeecat/pseuds/mythicalcoffeecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a tower far far away, there lived a boy with long red hair. And every night on his birthday, the sky lit up with thousands on lights. He dreamed of one day seeing those lights, but his father never let him leave the tower in fear of someone hurting him. One day, an unfortunate thief manages to climb the tall tower, and get swept into an adventure of a lifetime...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcc's BNHA Disney AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the story of how I fucking died. Don’t worry, it's not that shitty of a story. But, it isn’t really my story. This is actually the story of a shithead named Kirishima. And it all started with the sun.”</p>
<p>A golden raindrop fell from the sky and onto the earth. It hit the ground and was absorbed, a small golden glow was left behind.</p>
<p>“You see, one day, a drop of sunlight fell from the sky. I know, it makes no fucking sense, but whatever. And from the drop sprung a flower. Why a flower? I don’t know and I don’t care. Anyway, this wasn’t a normal flower, because this flower can heal sick people and shit.”</p>
<p>A small stem grew from the ground and grew about a foot tall. A small but started to grow on the top and blossomed into a beautiful golden flower. It was then covered by a mossy basket of sorts. A hooded figure approached the basket. They looked around before carefully lifting it up, revealing the flower beneath. They knelt down beside it, lowering their hood and taking off the beak-like mask. They started to use the flower, causing a few grey hairs to disappear and their skin to become smoother and wrinkle-free. The person smiles.</p>
<p>“You see this asshole? Remember him. He’s kind of important.”</p>
<p>They put their mask back on and carefully covers the flower back up.</p>
<p>“Centries, not far from here, there was a kingdom starting up. The kingdom of Riot was ruled by the King Crimson and his benevolent Queen. Lovely people, a bit sappy but whatever.”</p>
<p>The queen approached her husband in his throne room. She whispered something in his ear. His eyes lit up and she nodded happily. King Crimson laughed and hugged his wife.</p>
<p>“Anyway, the queen was going to have a baby.”</p>
<p>The queen’s smile dropped and she collapsed, her husband barely catching her. His good mood was gone and his face was full of concern. He called for a medic and ran through the castle, carrying his wife. He set her on their bed. The doctor went into the room and ordered servants to get the king out of there. He struggled but was led out of the room.</p>
<p>“But she got sick. Like, really sick.”</p>
<p>King Crimson paced outside the door. The doctor came out and shook his head.</p>
<p>“She was running out of time.”</p>
<p>The king rushed to his wife's bedside.<br/>“So, they started to search for a fucking miracle. Or a magic flower.”</p>
<p>The hooded figure returned to the flower, uncovering it yet again.</p>
<p>“Told you this asshole, named Kai Chisaki, was important. You see, instead of being nice or whatever, he hoarded the flower for himself and used its healing magic to keep him forever young for hundreds of years. He just had to sing a fucking song.”</p>
<p>“Flower gleam and glow,” He sang. “Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.”</p>
<p>The flower glowed and once again made him appear younger and healthier.</p>
<p>“Okay, that enough singing. Buts it fucking weird, the singing and de-ageing shit.”</p>
<p>Chisaki smiled, but his good mood was quickly ruined as a rustling through the bushes was heard. He quickly put his mask back on and covered the flower before ruching away from the noise. In his rush to leave, he accidentally uncovered the flower. Palace guards broke through the treeline and approached the flower.</p>
<p>“We found it!” One of the guards called out. They carefully dug up the flower and brought it back to the castle. It was made into a broth of sorts, which King Crimson fed to his bedridden queen.</p>
<p>“The flower’s magic worked and the queen was healed. She ended up giving birth to a little boy with shitty bright red hair.”</p>
<p>The King and Queen held the baby, smiles on their faces. He was small, with decently long hair and very pointy teeth. He clapped his hands together causing his parents to laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that's Kirishima alright.”</p>
<p>The King and Queen walked outside onto a palace balcony, a lantern in their hands. They exchanged a look of pure bliss before gently pushing it into the sky.</p>
<p>“So celebrate the birth of the prince, because royals are fucking weird, they launched lanterns into the sky.”</p>
<p>A sea of lanterns joined the royal families, sent up by the people of Riot. Baby Kirishima giggled, his eyes wide and full of wonder.</p>
<p>“And for just a moment, everything was perfect. But it soon was gone.”</p>
<p>The queen gently set the baby in an intricate cradle and places a kiss on his forehead. She fondly smiled before taking the rooms candle and leaving, the full moon shining through the window. The baby slept peacefully, but a hooded figure carefully unlatched the door. He approached the baby, who was unaware of what was going on. He carefully grabbed a small lock of hair in one of his gloved hands and began to sing, causing the hair to shine.</p>
<p>“Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine.” His other hand guided a pair of scissors towards the lock of hair. “Make the clock re-”</p>
<p>He snipped the hair and it immediately turned jet black. The hair stopped glowing as shock painted Chisaki’s face. Meanwhile, in another room, the King and Queen were woken from their sleep by the cries of the young prince. They rushed into the room but were too late. Chisaki, with Kirishima in his arms, glanced back before disappearing into the night.</p>
<p>“Chisaki broke into the castle and stole the baby, and just like that, poof. No more prince. Don’t get me wrong, the King and Queen searched. But they couldn’t find their son. That because deep in the forest, there was a hidden tower.”</p>
<p>Chisaki sat in a comfortable armchair and brushed little Kirishima’s hair, who sits on a stool in front of him. His hair was glowing.</p>
<p>“Chisaki raised the child as if he was his son.”</p>
<p>They were both singing.</p>
<p>“...bring back what once was lost. What once was mine, what once was mine.” Their voices were soft. When the song finished, Chisaki looked young and little Kirishima’s hair returned to normal.</p>
<p>“Yep, this guy sucks ass. But he had his flower, and he was determined to keep it hidden even more than he was before.”</p>
<p>Chisaki picked a sleepy Kirishima up and took him to his bedroom. He tucked him in and started to read him a bedtime story. Kirishima, who was nestled in blankets, looked up at Chisaki.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I play outside?” He asked innocently. Chisaki paused his reading and sighed, closing the book.</p>
<p>“The world is a very dangerous place that's full of horrible and selfish people” He gently explained. “Here, you are safe. So we stay in our tower. Do you understand, my little flower?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Papa.” Kirishima nodded, his eyes sad. Chisaki set the book on a table before standing up, placing a kiss on the top of Kirishima's head and blowing out a candle. He leaves the room and heads to his own.</p>
<p>“But even the tower walls can’t hide the fucking sky.”</p>
<p>Little Kirishima wiggled out of his blankets and hopped out of bed. He quietly left the room. Tip-toeing, he went down the stairs. He pushed himself upon the ledge of his window and looked up at the sky, his wide eyes full of anticipation.</p>
<p>“Every year, on the night of the princes birthday, the King and Queen had thousand upon thousands of lanterns released into the sky. Hoping, that their lost prince would see them and return home.”</p>
<p>Slowly, lights started to float into the sky. Kirishima’s eyes glowed with happiness and wonder. He crawls forward allowing his legs to dangle over the edge of the windowsill. He smiled, and in the soft light, he watched as the lights climbed higher into the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Will My Life Begin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirishima has gotten older but he's still stuck in the tower. All day, every day. So, how can he spend his time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>owo what's this??? our first song parody???</p><p>(Only a few hunks of lyrics have been changed, but it still should work with the tempo of the song. I recommend listening while you read!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small dark blue chameleon wormed his way through a small hole in the shutters on the tower's window. He popped through, losing his balance and falling on his face. He quickly recovered and shook his head. He quickly darted to a few flowerpots. He pressed himself against a painted pot, changing his colour to blend in. His chest rose up and down as he took a few anxious deep breaths.</p><p>Suddenly, the doors are flung open as a certain red-haired individual looks outside.</p><p>“Gotcha!” Kirishima shouts. He looks down and sees nothing there. He frowns for a second before his eyes light up mischievously. He leans against the arched wall. “Huh, I guess Amajiki isn’t hiding out here. I wonder where he could be...”</p><p>Amajiki, still blending in with the pot, sighs in relief and wipes his forehead. He relaxes a bit before looking to his side. Kirishima’s face appears and Amajiki jumps in fright.</p><p>“Found ya!” He laughs. Amajiki frowns, returning to his normal dark blue colour. Kirishima scoops up his tiny friend and walks back inside. “That gives me a total of twenty-two wins.”</p><p>Amajiki frowns and turns a few shades darker. Kirishima laughs lightly.</p><p>“Aww, its okay dude.” He thinks for a minute before gently saying, “How about we do thirty-three out of forty-five? Does that sound good?”</p><p>His anxious little friend only turned even darker blue. Kirishima sighed before setting him down on a table.</p><p>“Okay, but what do you want to do?” Kirishima asked, knowing not to push his friend. Amajiki thought for a minute before making his way to the windowsill, Kirishima following close behind. He timidly gestures outside with his tail. Kirishima sighs and shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry little dude, but we don’t leave the tower.” Amajiki turns a shade of pink, embarrassed. Kirishima picks him up. “I like it up here, and you do too.”</p><p>Amajiki slowly returns to his natural colour.</p><p>“Chin up dude, it's not half bad up here.” Kirishima rushes back inside and sets Amajiki down, his long red hair following behind. He climbs the tower’s ceiling beams. When he gets high enough, he loops his hair over a lever and pulls, opening a window that lets warm sunlight enter the tower. He climbs back down and makes his way to a clock checking the time.</p><p>“7 a.m. the usual morning line-up. Starting the chores I sweep 'til the floors all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up.” He sings as he cleans, carefully making sure he doesn’t get dirt and dust all over his hair. “Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.”</p><p>He makes his way over to a small bookshelf and picks up a few books or assorted genres.</p><p>“So I'll read a book, or maybe two or three.” He lays on his bed, swinging his legs in the air absentmindedly, and reads with Amajiki who looks very calm and content.</p><p> “I’d add a few new paintings to my gallery.” He hangs from his hair and paints with a focused gaze. “I'll play the guitar,"</p><p>He strums a few notes. Amajiki winces a little, noticing the guitar needs to be tuned. Kirishima smiles apologetically.</p><p>“workout,” </p><p>He does pull-ups on some of the exposed beams, sweat covering his face. Amajiki sits in between where his hands grip the beam, counting with his fingers. Kirishima smiles weakly before his arms give up and he jumps down. Amajiki panics and looks down. Kirishima gives him a tired thumbs up.</p><p>“and cook and basically.” </p><p>Kirishima stirs a pot of soup before pulling the wooden spoon out and tasting it. He shrugs before offering the chameleon a taste. He shakes his head, knowing Kirishima would eat just about anything, good or bad, and not wanting to risk it.</p><p> “Wonder when will my life, begin.” He jumps on his bed, looking slightly bored.</p><p>“Then after lunch, it's puzzles, and darts and baking.” Kirishima shoves half a sandwich in his mouth before connecting a few pieces of a puzzle. He then sniffs the air, his eyes widening. He rushes to the smoking oven, quickly removing his attempt at cupcakes. He sets them on the counter and sees a disgruntled Amajiki with a dart sticking out of his tail. Kirishima’s eyes widen as he helps his friend, who only shakes his head disappointedly.</p><p>“Papier-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess.” None of which were successful, but Amajiki supports his hard work. “Pottery, and ventriloquy, and more training.” </p><p>Amajiki cheers on Kirishima as he does one-handed pushups.</p><p>“Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch.” He sketches Amjiki as does a downward dog yoga pose. When he finishes, he holds it up for his friend to see. Amajiki turns pink, noticing it actually looks really nice. “Take a climb, sew a dress,”</p><p>Amajiki turns as red as the dress Kirishima makes for him. Kirishima admires his work, giving him a thumbs up. Amajiki frowns and runs away. Kirishima goes to follow but slows as he passes the bookshelf. He grabs the books and starts to read.</p><p>“and I'll re-read the books. If I have time to spare, I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.” Kirishima has trouble finding room but manages. “And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush, and brush my hair.”</p><p>“Stuck in the same place I've always been.” Kirishima wipes his brow as he finally finishes getting all the knots out of his hair. He climbs down to the ground and tosses the brush aside.<br/>
“And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering…” He sighs before collapsing in an armchair. Amajiki climbs onto an arm of the chair and gives the redhead a knowing look. “Wondering, just when will my life begin?”</p><p>A breeze flutters in through the window. Kirishima gets up and slides up to stands on the worn wood, looking up into the sky</p><p>“Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday, each year.” Amajiki climbs onto his shoulder and Kirishima gently pats his head. Before heading back in. He walks towards one of his favourite paintings, one of the lights. “What is it like out there, where they glow?”</p><p>He climbs up, grabbing some paint. He then slowly adds a figure in the trees. In long but delicate and well thought out strokes, he adds red hair much like his own.</p><p>“Now that I'm older.” He adds the last few details before climbing back down and admiring his work from afar. “Father might just let me go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~~~~~(((DISCLAIMER: ***I OWN NOTHING!!!!*** All of the wonderful characters, music and plot are owned by Disney's Tangled and/or BNHA. I am just remixing it, so please don't sue me Disney.)))~~~~~</p><p>Tune in next week to meet our favourite thief.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Father Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the palace, a crown is stolen. At the tower, Father comes home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another??? song??? parody???</p>
<p>yes, yes it is. i freaking love this song guys like I might have written this fic just for the freaking song</p>
<p>(Tip: It goes great with music!!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn, I could get used to a view like this.” A man with spikey blonde hair said. He stood on top of a roof, a palace roof and stretched his arms as the cool Riotan breeze ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>“That’s great! Take your time and enjoy the sun man!” Another man said cheerfully. He was wearing an unusual suit and had a mask covering his head. He was currently lifting up a trapdoor of sorts. He then followed with an angry tone, “I don’t care! Let’s get the job done Ground Zero!”</p>
<p>The blonde, Ground Zero, rolled his eyes and flipped the masked man off.</p>
<p>“Fuck off Twice.” He inhales the breeze and grins. “Yeah, I’m used to it.”</p>
<p>He turned around and faced the other two people who resided on the roof.</p>
<p>“I want a castle, shitheads.” The girl holding a rope rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You can get a castle when the job is done Grumpy.” She whined. “Now come on!”</p>
<p>“Shut up Toga. And what did I say about you calling me that? My name is Ground Zero” He growled as he stomped over to the opening in the roof. After securing the rope around his waist, he was lowering into the building and down to a pedestal below. On top of that pedestal was a beautiful crown. Its golden metal shined in the light and the crystals embedded in it reflected the backs of the guards in front of it. He carefully grabbed the crown and placed it in his bag. Directly in front of him, one of the guards sneezed.</p>
<p>“Hay Fever’s a bitch, am I right?” Ground Zero chuckled and he lightly tugged on the rope, alerting the other two to pull him up.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The guard said with a snort before doing a double-take. “Wait? What?”</p>
<p>The guard turned around to see that the crown was missing. He looked up and saw that Ground Zero had just reached the top and was flashing him a double birdie.</p>
<p>Once Toga and Twice untied him, all three of them sped down the roof and away from the castle.</p>
<p>“Can’t you just see me in my own castle? I mean, who fucking doesn’t?” Ground Zero cackled. “Oh, the things we’ve seen and it’s only eight in the morning. Today is a very big day extras!”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Kirishima sighs and picks Amajiki up.</p>
<p>“This is it, dude! Today is a very big day!” He spins around in excitement. “I’m gonna do it, bro, I’m gonna ask him!”</p>
<p>Amajiki gives him a shy thumbs up.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, on the ground, Chisaki approaches the tower.</p>
<p>“Eijirou! Let down your hair!” He shouts up. Kirishima gasps and sets Amajiki down.</p>
<p>“He’s here! Its time!” Kirishima ushers Amajiki to hide. “Don’t let him see you dude!”</p>
<p>The chameleon nodded, more than happy to oblige. Chisaki tapped his foot impatiently.</p>
<p>“Eijirou, I’m not getting and younger down here.” Kirishima almost tripped in his attempt to get to the window.</p>
<p>“Coming Father! Just give me a second.” He called down as he looped his long hair over the hook. Chisaki rolled his eyes and sighed. Kirishima gathered up the rest of his hair and tossed it down to his father. Chisaki made a loop with the end of the hair and stepped onto it. Kirishima slowly began hoisting him up. When he reached the windowsill, Chisaki gently stepped off and jumped onto the floor. He took off his mask and smiled at Kirishima.</p>
<p>“I take it you’ve been keeping up with your training.” He said. Kirishima nodded with a smile. Chisaki frowned and spread open his arms. “What? No hello for your exhausted father?”</p>
<p>“Sorry!” He quickly hugged his father. “Hi. I’m glad your back.”</p>
<p>“Would have been back sooner but you do take ages to help me up.” Kirishima bows his head. Chisaki laughed. “I’m just teasing you, Eijirou. Chin up.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well as you know tomorrow is a big day for me Father,” Kirishima said as Chisaki moved around the room. He stopped in front of a mirror and pulled Kirishima beside him.</p>
<p>“Look in the mirror Eijirou!” Chisaki said. “You want to know what I see.”</p>
<p>Kirishima gave him a confused look.</p>
<p>“I see a strong, confidant beautiful young man. Oh, and you’re here too!” Chisaki joked. Kirishima didn’t catch the humor, so Chisaki nudged him playfully. “I’m just kidding. You shouldn’t take everything so serious Eijirou.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right!” Kirishima’s face brightened again. Chisaki started to move again, Kirishima right behind him.“Anyway, so you know tomorrow is a super important day and-”<br/>
Chisaki sighed.</p>
<p>“Eijirou, my flower, I’m feeling very worn down. Can you sing for me?” Chisaki asked. Kirishima scrunched his nose at the nickname. Chisaki chuckled. “Right, you don’t like the nickname anymore.”</p>
<p>“No! It’s not that. It’s just...” Kirishima tried to look for the right words. Chisaki cleared his throat. “Oh, right!”</p>
<p>Kirishima rushed around the room as his father sat down. He quickly grabbed his stool and brush before sitting in from of his father, giving him the brush. Chisaki started to run the brush through Kirishimas long red hair as Kirishima sang.</p>
<p>“Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine.” Kirishima sang as fast as he could. Chisaki almost dropped the brush in shock.</p>
<p>“Eijirou!” Chisaki exclaimed. Kirishima turned to face his father.</p>
<p>“Anyway, you weren’t paying attention to what I was saying earlier Father so I decided I am just gonna blurt it out.” Kirishima took a quick breath. “Tomorrow is a super-duper important day for me because tomorrow is my birthday!”</p>
<p>“Now that can’t be right Eijirou.” Chisaki frowned. “Your birthday was last year.”</p>
<p>“I know, but the cool thing about birthdays is that they happen once a year,” Kirishima said excitedly before charging on. “I’m turning a super manly number. I’m gonna be eighteen, a real man! So I thought since me becoming a man is like super big that we should do something super big to celebrate it and all-”</p>
<p>“Eijirou, slow down. You know how crazy you drive me when you talk so fast.” Chisaki scolded. Kirishima stopped mid-sentence. “Now, take a breath, and please get to the point.”</p>
<p>“Right, sorry Father!” Eijirou took a deep breath before blurting out, “I want to see the floating lights!”</p>
<p>“Those are stars Eijirou, I thought You knew that.” Chisaki teased.</p>
<p>“No, not those! I’ve done star charts before. These are different. They only show up once a year, on my birthday.” Kirishima explained. “I feel as though, they’re like meant for me or something. And I don’t want to watch them from my window, I want to be where they are.”</p>
<p>Chisaki blinked before sighing and making his way over to the window.<br/>
“You want to go outside? Oh, Eijirou.” He shut the doors to the window before making his way back to Kirishima. “ Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower.”</p>
<p>That hit a sore spot for Kirishima. He didn’t like being called weak or fragile.</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“That's right, to keep you safe, and sound, dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming. Know that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet.”</p>
<p>“I know, but Father I-” Chisaki worked his way around the room, making the room darker and darker.</p>
<p>“Shhh.. Trust me pet, Father, knows best.” Kirishima stumbled around, unable to see.</p>
<p>“Father knows best. Listen to your Father. It's a scary world out there.” Chisaki pulled on Kirishima’s hair. He let out a yelp of pain and dropped his candle. He tried to tug his hair back and fell backward. Chisaki caught him.

</p>
<p>“Father knows best. One way or another. Something will go wrong, I swear.” Kirishima was dropped. Chisaki started to make shadow figures that showed the dangers of the outside world. “Ruffians, thugs, poison Ivy, quicksand. Cannibals, and snakes, the plague.”</p>
<p>“No!” Kirishima gasped.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Chisaki disappeared and used a mop to mess with Kirishima’s hair.</p>
<p>“Also large bugs, and lots of bigotry. And stop, no more, you'll just upset me.” Chisaki dramatically flung the paintbrush he had used away from him. The lights went out again. Kirishima hid in a bundle of his hair. Chisaki offered his hand. Kirishima ran and hugged him but found that he was replaced with the dress dummy. “Father's right here. Father will protect you.”</p>
<p>“Darling here's what I suggest. Skip the drama, stay with Papa. Papa!!, knows best.” Chisaki whipped around, his cape putting out the candles on the stairs.</p>
<p>“Father knows best. Take it from your Papi. On your own, you won't survive.” Kirishima lit a row of candles and his father put them out one by one.</p>
<p>“Sloppy underdressed, immature, clumsy, Please, they'll eat you up, alive.” Kirishima was rolled up in his hair. When he managed to stand, he was twisted out of it and was dizzy. “Gullible, nave, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague.”</p>
<p>“Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby.” Chisaki pinched his cheeks. That hurt Kirishima. He spent lots of time training and working out so that his body was in peak condition. Chisaki ignored this and walked away, continuing. “I'm just saying, 'Cause I wuv you.”</p>
<p>The little light that was left went out and the room was plunged in darkness. A light went on showing his father waiting.</p>
<p>“Father understands, Fathers here to help you. All I have is one request.” Chisaki opened his arms and Kirishima, who was still scared, ran and hugged him.</p>
<p>“Eijirou?” Chisaki said, his tone cold. Kirishima looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Yes, Father?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ask to leave the tower again.” There was no warmth behind those words, but Kirishima nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Chisaki sighed and pulled Kirishima into a tighter hug, placing a kiss on the top of his head.</p>
<p>“I love you very much, dear.”</p>
<p>“I love you more.”</p>
<p>“I love you most.” Chisaki pulled out of the hug and bopped Kirishima's nose. “Don’t forget it, you’ll regret it. Father, knows best!”</p>
<p>Chisaki then put his cloak and mark back on. He gathered his things. Kirishima then slowly lowered him back onto the ground below.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon Eijirou!” He called out. Kirishima let out a sad sigh.</p>
<p>“I’ll be here.” He whispered as he unhooked his hair and went back inside the tower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~~~~~(((DISCLAIMER: ***I OWN NOTHING!!!!*** All of the wonderful characters, music and plot are owned by Disney's Tangled and/or BNHA. I am just remixing it, so please don't sue me Disney.)))~~~~~</p>
<p>Bruh, that song was harder to work with than I expected. I at first didn't do all of Mother Gothels actions but then I realized that a full song as a paragraph was boring and didn't want to do that to y'all.</p>
<p>I also realized while writing the next chapter that Kirishima has pointy teeth, so Chisaki can't scare him with that. UGH. Found a decent replacement though.</p>
<p>PLUS: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! We just hit 100 hits!!! That's super big!!! So thank you all for supporting the story and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this fic!!! &lt;3</p>
<p>Anyhoo, expect more Ground Zero content next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Have A Person In My Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A horse, a crown, a man, a frying pan, a- wait, what? Frying pan?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh, yeah, its all coming together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three people ran through the woods, palace guards in a loose pursuit. They jumped over creeks and ducked under low hanging branches, attempting to throw the guards off their trails. They ended up rushing past a large tree with a poster tacked to it. Ground Zero did a double-take and pulled the poster off the tree, staring at it with disgust. Toga and Twice slowed down, noticing that the usual angry presence was missing.</p><p>“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” He growled.</p><p>“What is it?” Toga said, plucking the poster from his hands.</p><p>“Oi! Give it back!” Toga burst out laughing.</p><p>“Twice! Look, look!” She held it up to Twice, who started to laugh and read. “Wanted: Grind Zero.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” He snatched the poster from them, stuffing it in his bag. “The guards are gonna be on our asses in any minute. Let’s ditch this place dickwads.”</p><p>“Whatever you say…” Toga giggled.</p><p>“Don’t you-”</p><p>“Grind Zero.” Twice and Toga fell into a laughing fit. Ground Zero clenched his fists, anger coursing through him. He was about to yell at them but a shout interrupted his rage. The guards were catching up.</p><p>“Halt in the name of the king!” One of them, presumably the captain, yelled. The criminals took off.</p><p>“Suck my dick!” Ground Zero shouted back. Toga cackled but stopped.</p><p>“Shit, shit, shit.” She mumbled. She slowed down. It was a dead end.</p><p>“This is fine! We can work together and figure this out!” Twice said before changing his tone. “We’re gonna die!”</p><p>“Shut up and give me a lift.” Ground Zero snapped. The other two only stared at him. He rolled his eyes. “Get me up there. Once I’m up top, I’ll lift you two extras up.”</p><p>“Oh!” Toga smiled. “Okay!”</p><p>“I feel like we shouldn’t trust you.” Twice then moved to give him a foothold. “Here you go, man. I trust you with my life.”</p><p>Toga and Twice helped him up, with only slight difficulty. They looked up at him.</p><p>“Great, now help us up Grumpy!” Toga called up, glancing behind her to check for guards. Ground Zero peered over the edge and smirked.</p><p>“Later extras.” He rearranged the satchel on him and started to run away.</p><p>“Wait!” Twice cried.</p><p>“No! You said you’d help us!” Toga pouted as guards surrounded them. The captain of the guard frowned before realizing the satchel and crown weren’t there.</p><p>“Izuku, after the third one.” He said to his horse. Izuku nodded before taking off after Ground Zero, the other guards at his heels. “Do anything you can to get that crown!”</p><p>Ground Zero slid under a fallen tree, arrows just missing him. He continued running, the guards right behind him. He managed to turn and spot a large tree blocking most of the way ahead. He grinned and leapt through one of the openings. He was confident that none of the horses could navigate such a gnarled plant. He continued running.</p><p>He was mostly right, most horses could not navigate such a tree. But Izuku was able to leap over the largest opening near the top of the tree. His hooves touched back onto the ground and he continued his pursuit of the thief. The captain grinned.</p><p>“We’ve got him now Izuku.” Izuku neighed in agreement. He urged the horse to speed up.</p><p>Ground Zero continued to run, grabbing onto a vine that hung from a nearby tree. He used it to swing around the tree and knock the captain off his steed. Ground Zero grabbed the reins.</p><p>“Hi-yah!” He flicked them. The horse skidded to a halt, knowing that that was certainly not his rider. Izuku turned his head and glared at the man. “C'mon! Go, move! Foreword you useless extra!”</p><p>Izuku spotted the satchel and tried to bite for it. Ground Zero swung it out of his reach.</p><p>“No! Knock it off dumbass!” He yelled as the horse continued to fight for it. Izuku managed to grasp it but ended up flinging it away from them and onto a fallen tree that was resting above a chasm. They both watched as it got hooked on a low hanging branch before racing towards it, pushing and climbing each other. Izuku managed to shake him off, causing the man to cling onto the underside of the tree. The horse started to stomp, trying to hit the criminal’s hands.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Ground Zero swore and he quickly moved out of the way and towards the satchel. He managed to reach the smaller branch and swiped up the bag. “Suck it, stupid Deku.”</p><p>A crack sound was heard. The two looked at each other before the tree fell, sending them plummeting to the ground far below. Halfway down, they hit a rock that jutted out of the side of the cliff, splitting the two apart.</p><p>Izuku managed to slide onto a patch of grass. He stood up, shook his head and started to sniff the ground in an attempt to track the enemy. He managed to track the scent up to a patch of vines that covered a rock. Izuku sniffs around a bit before pursuing the trail leading away from the rocks.</p><p>Once Izuku is out of sight, Ground Zero gets out from behind a rock. </p><p>“Fucking Deku.”</p><p>He goes to lean off the vined rock, tired from all the running when he loses his balance. His hand went through the vines. He frowned before parting them and stepping through. He quickly ducked behind a rock inside.</p><p>Izuku was in front of the vines, determined to find the crook. He looked around, unable to see him. He then resumes sniffing, not giving up. Ground Zero let out a sigh of relief before noticing a sunlit opening at the end of the cave. He followed it into a clearing surrounded by the natural rock as walls. A small waterfall poured from up above and healthy trees filled the landscape. What caught his eye was a tower in the middle of it all. It was tall with white brick walls and a light blue roof. He looked behind him, making sure the horse hadn’t caught him before making his way towards the tower.</p><p>It had no stairs, but that wasn’t an issue. He used arrows to climb up, digging them into the brick and pulling himself up. It was tiring, but he eventually reached the top. He crawled into the open window and hopping onto the floor, slamming the shutter closed. He leaned against a carved wooden pillar, breathing heavily. The whole ordeal was tiring, but at least he was hidden. He slung his bag off his shoulder and looked inside, grinning. </p><p>“Alone at last.” He muttered. Something hard his head with a clang. He hit the floor passed out.</p><p>Behind where he had stood only moments before stood Kirishima, frying pan in hand, his eyes wide. He let out a yell of fright and ran away, hiding behind a dress mannequin. He peaked out behind it, looking at the passed out man on his floor.</p><p>“C’mon Eijirou, it’s just a guy.” He mumbled, attempting to calm himself. His father’s words of cannibals and plague ran through his head. He scooted forward, keeping the mannequin in front of him. He held the frying pan out in front of him and timidly approached the blonde. He gently poked his head with it. No response.<br/>“Is he dead? Did I kill him?” Kirishima looked down on the floor where Amajiki was. He was the darkest shade of blue Kirishima had even seen him in. “Oh, sorry little man.”</p><p>Kirishima picked him up and put him on his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re safe here. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He reassured him. Amajiki stopped shaking, but his colour stayed the same.</p><p>Kirishima focused on the man again, this time moving his head slightly to the side, checking for breathing. He looked at Amajiki.</p><p>“I think he’s alive.” Amajiki shrugged, then pointed to the person Chisaki had painted on the ground. Kirishima nodded before using the smaller end of the pan to move the hair out of his face. “Oh...”</p><p>Kirishima just stared at the man. With his spikey blonde hair out of the way, he looked peaceful. He didn’t look evil or mean like Father had said people were. He looked innocent, like the kinda guy that would go out of his way to help a family of ducks cross the street or would bake you a cake on your birthday. Kirishima smiled softly. Maybe his father was exaggerating after all…</p><p>The man’s eye flew open. Kirishima panicked and hit him with the frying pan, again. Kirishima looked at Amajiki, who hopped off his shoulder and ran to hide somewhere. Kirishima sighed. He could use the moral support, but he knew his friend could only handle so much at a time.</p><p>He glanced at the man on the floor, then at the wardrobe across the room. He sighed before carefully wrapping his hair around the man. He easily dragged him across the room. It took him many attempts, most of which ended in the blonde falling onto him, but eventually, he was able to stuff the guy in the closet. He quickly dragged a chair under the handle, making sure the closet wouldn’t open.</p><p>“I have a person in my closet.” Kirishima realized. “I have a person in my closet, I have a person...in my closet!”</p><p>Kirishima jumped up and down, laughing. This was super manly.</p><p>“Too weak, Father? I just knocked a guy out and shoved him in my closet!” He grinned. “Tell that to my frying pan! Now, that’s what I call manly!”</p><p>He swung the pan excitedly but accidentally hit himself in the face. He checked his eye in the mirror, noticing he had a little cut now. He sighed and turned to get a bandage when he noticed something shimmering out of the corner of the mirror.</p><p>“Huh?” He walked over to it and took the crown out of the bag, examining it closely.</p><p>He had never seen anything like this before. It seemed like something you wear. He slipped it onto his arm, but it was too big for that. He looked down at Amajiki, who had emerged from his hiding spot. The chameleon shook his head. Kirishima frowned then took it off and looked at Amajiki through the gems. If it wasn’t for wearing, maybe it had a more practical use. Amajiki thought for a second, then shook his head. Kirishima then turned back towards the mirror and gently placed it on his head. Amajiki’s eyes widened, taking in the sight. It did seem to fit him well, almost as if it was made for his head. Then, he shook his head.</p><p>Kirishima continued to stare at the piece. It was beautiful, no doubt about that. The intricately crafted golden metal was inlaid with deep red rubies and shining diamonds. Kirishima reached up to touch it.</p><p>“Eijirou, let down your hair!” Chisaki had returned. Kirishima jumped, startled from his thoughts. He quickly took off the crown and hid it.</p><p>“One moment Father.” He lowered his hair down and started to helped his father up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah, new chapter!!!</p><p>but serious tidbit: this is my first time writing a fic of this type of au so yeah. I have kinda realized that while I've been writing, I reference the script a lot and so the lines that the characters say are very similar. I don't know how I sit with that and I'm going to try and avoid a lot of that if I can. i'm not going to change any of the plot points that happen, and I'll still include some of the iconic lines but I am going to be able to get more in character with the lines. so yeah. I also am open to criticisms and critiques, so if you have anything that you would like to see or change about this story, feel free to let me know in the comment section!</p><p>****((((~~~~DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY TANGLED OR BNHA. PLEASE, DON'T SUE ME DISNEY!!!~~~~))))****</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A/N: Not A Chapter But Important!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiya!</p>
<p>I just wanted to give a few updates ad announcements relating to this book.</p>
<p>I used to update on Fridays but it will be easier to update on Mondays for me personally. I probably will update around 3:00 pm Eastern Time, that's just what works best for me. I originally was going to update every week but I forgot about writer's block. Yeah, I got a big case of it so you probably won't get another real chapter today. I am almost done with the next chapter so it probably won't be long before its up. I usually go to write but end up getting stuck on a simple sentence for three days but bang out a page in twenty minutes. So, unpredictable for the most part.</p>
<p>I also plan on making other stories like this, (Disney with a bnha twist), but those will probably not be out for a while. If you have a certain fairytale/Disney movie that you want me to do, then feel free to ask! Also, feel free to request any ships you might like with the au. I currently have a few that I might end up starting to work on, so keep an eye out for that!</p>
<p>Also, can y'all let me know if the notes on this story are duplicating? For some of the chapters I've published, I've noticed that at the end notes it will have the notes for the current chapter and then the notes for my first chapter. So if that happens, just ignore it I guess. I have no idea why it's doing that. But yeah, if it tells you that King Crimsons hair is a dark red, just ignore it.</p>
<p>Final note, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you!!!! We have surpassed 150 hits!!! ASKAKSOSJJSHUHGGHBJGTY!!!!! None of my stories on ao3 have gotten that big!!! So, thank you all for supporting this story and I really hope you continue to enjoy it!!!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading this quick not-really-a-chapter chapter! See you next chapter!</p>
<p>-Aquarius</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An interrogation...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>Thx for waiting. I've finally been able to finish this chapter! I am sorry for the wait, but this chapter is a little longer than my usual ones. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy and check the end notes for important updates.</p>
<p>-mcc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have a big surprise for you!” Chisaki called as he was slowly raised towards the window.</p>
<p>“I do too!” Kirishima muttered, trying to concentrate. The cloaked figure reaches the top. He slides onto the windowsill and pulls a paper package out of his basket. He tosses it at Kirishima, who catches it.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Open it up and see.” Chisaki walked across the room, setting his basket down and putting away its contents. Kirishima neatly untied the string on the parcel. His eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Beef?”  Inside was a square of fresh red meat. Chisaki nodded. “Are you making stew?”</p>
<p>“Surprise!” Chisaki grabbed the meat and went to put it away. “And that isn’t the normal stuff. It’s what the butcher referred to as his finest cuts.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s cool,” Kirishima said distractedly. “Father, there is something I want to tell you.”</p>
<p>“Eirirou, you know how upset I get leaving you after a fight. Especially after I’ve done nothing wrong.” His tone was normal, but he hoped Kirishima would take the subtle hint and not bring it up again.</p>
<p>“Right. So, I’ve been thinking about what you said.”</p>
<p>“I hope this isn’t about the light Eijirou. We dropped that, didn’t we?” Chisaki’s voice was colder, with more warning. Kirishima still didn’t notice, and instead continued rambling.</p>
<p>“Okay, it’s going there, but just hear me out first.”</p>
<p>“Eijirou...”</p>
<p>“You don’t believe that I’m strong enough to handle myself up there.” Kirishima took a quick breath. “And, I think you might be wrong. I think I am strong enough.”</p>
<p>“Eijirou, I know that you are not strong enough, so drop it.” Chisaki didn’t even try and sugarcoat his words. Kirishima’s eyes flashed with hurt.</p>
<p>“But if you...” He rambled.</p>
<p>“Eijirou-” Chiskai’s patience was running thin.</p>
<p>“Because maybe I...”</p>
<p>“Eijirou-”</p>
<p>“I know I can...”</p>
<p>“Eijirou!” Chisaki’s voice was raised. Kirishima threw his hands up, annoyed at being ignored.</p>
<p>“I’m stronger than you think!” Kirishima exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You’re weak Eijirou! You will never be strong and you will never leave this tower!” Chisaki yelled. “Ever!”</p>
<p>Kirishima took a step back. They had arguments sure, but they had never gotten this bad. Chisaki saw the look on Kirishima’s face and sighed, sitting down in the chair behind him.</p>
<p>“Great, now I’m the bad guy.” Kirishima looked at his father, guilt painting the redheads face.</p>
<p>“I was just going to say, I-” Kirishima took a deep breath, Chisaki’s words ringing in his head. “I know what I want for my birthday.”</p>
<p>“And what would that be?” Kirishima took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Ingenium weights, the ones made of steel,” Kirishima asked quietly. “Just like my first set.”</p>
<p>“Ingenium? That’s a three-day journey?” Chisaki furrowed his brow. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Kirishima said nothing, but nodded, his head hung low. Chisaki stood and approached him.</p>
<p>“I thought it was a better idea than the stars,” Kirishima whispered. Chisaki tilted his head up.</p>
<p>“It is.” Chisaki’s voice was soft. “But I just was to make sure you’ll be okay by yourself.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Kirishima faked a smile. “Three days is nothing!”</p>
<p>Chisaki laughed.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll make the journey.” He ruffled Kirishima’s hair. “I can’t ever stay mad at you.”</p>
<p>Kirishima didn’t respond, but he grabbed his father’s things and helped him get ready for the long journey ahead. Once he was ready, Kirishima carefully lowered him down to the ground. Chisaki carefully stepped off. He went to leave before turning back and yelling up at the boy above.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back in three days. I love you very much.” Kirishima smiled softly.</p>
<p>“I love you more!”</p>
<p>“I love you most.” And with that, Chisaki left the glade. Kirishima’s smiled dropped. Amajiki climbed up to the sill. Kirishima sighed and looked at him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Amajiki. That wasn’t super manly of me, was it?” Amajiki gently put his little hand on Kirishima’s, trying to reassure him. Kirishima missed the point. “Come on little dude, let’s deal with the guy in the closet.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Okay.” Kirishima took a need breath and nodded at Amajiki. Amajiki, who sat on the mystery man’s shoulder, turned slightly green. He shifted to face the guy’s ear before taking a deep breath and slapping the guy.</p>
<p>Kirishima quickly climbs up to one of the tower’s wooden beams, hiding in the dark. He peaked down, seeing that the guy didn’t wake. Amajiki frowned and tried hitting the guy with his tail a few more times.</p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>Amajiki turned an even darker green before sticking his tongue into the guy’s ear.</p>
<p>The guy shot up, very much awake.</p>
<p>**Perspective swap!!!**</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Ground Zero swore. He tried to stand up but was restrained. He looked down and saw...hair?</p>
<p>“What the-” What felt like hair restained him against a chair. He looked at the floor where his legs were tied and saw the trail of hair leading up. His eyes followed it to its source.</p>
<p>“Struggling is pointless.” A voice said. Ground Zero squinted.</p>
<p>“Huh?” He was still kind of dazed. Whatever had hit him had hit harder than he thought.</p>
<p>Whoever was up there hopped down into the shadows.</p>
<p>“I know why you’re here and,” The person paused nervously. “And I’m not afraid of you!”<br/>
“What?!”</p>
<p>The person stepped out of the dark and into the light.</p>
<p>Well, it was hair that was tying him up. The man had bright red hair and even darker red eyes. As if that wasn’t enough red, his outfit was comprised of darker shades of the color, with hints of black scattered throughout. In his hand, he held a cast iron frying pan. So that was what hit him.</p>
<p>“Who are you? How did you find me?” The man asked. Ground Zero just blinked, still taking it all in.</p>
<p>“Uhh” Was the most intelligent sound he could make at the moment, which was shocking because he was quite an intelligent guy.</p>
<p>“I said,” The guy lowered his frying pan so it was in front of Ground Zero’s face. “Who are you and how did you find me?”</p>
<p>Ground Zero growled, not liking the threatening.</p>
<p>“Listen bitch, I don’t know who the fuck you are nor do I fucking care.” Ground Zero grinned. “Fuck off and get me out of your fucking hair, because I’m Ground Zero and nobody threatens me!”</p>
<p>The redhead only blinked, before moving the frying pan closer to Ground Zero’s face.</p>
<p>“Who else knows I’m here?” He asked, clearly unfazed by the other man’s anger. Ground Zero rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Look, shitty hair,” He started.</p>
<p>“Kirishima.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. I didn’t mean to find your tower. I was just roaming around in the forest when I got into some trouble. I ended up finding your tower and climbing in with my fucking-” Ground Zero looked around. “What did you do with my satchel shitty hair?!”</p>
<p>Ground Zero thrashed against his bindings, full of anger.</p>
<p>“I’ve hidden it and you will never find it!” Kirishima said in a smug tone. Ground Zero looked around before his eyes settled on a nearby clay pot. This guy had no idea what he was doing.</p>
<p>“It’s in the pot, dumbass.” Kirishima’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>Ground Zero heard a clang before everything went dark again. When he woke, the first thing he noticed was a wet feeling in his ear. He looked on his shoulder and saw a dark blue chameleon.</p>
<p>“Piss of reptile!” He growled. The tiny animal squeaked before hopping off and climbing up Kirishima, who placed him on his shoulder, whispering something. The other man cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Now you’ll never find it!” Ground Zero rolled his eyes. “So, Ground Zero, what do you want with my hair?”</p>
<p>Ground Zero blinked, dumbstruck. Kirishima started to circle him.</p>
<p>“Do you want to cut it? Sell it?” He continued. Ground Zero realized this guy was being serious.</p>
<p>“Shitty hair, I don’t want to do shit with your hair except, get out of it!” He growled. Kirishima stopped walking and looked Ground Zero in the eye, their two faces close together.</p>
<p>“You don’t want my hair?” He whispered innocently. Ground Zero backed up his head, trying to keep some personal space that Kirishima disregarded.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck would I want your hair?” Kirishima backed off.</p>
<p>“And you’re telling the truth? You really don’t want my hair?” The frying pan was back in his face.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ground Zero spat. “I was in the woods, I found your tower and I climbed it. That’s all.”</p>
<p>The chameleon peaked out from Kirishima’s hair and slowly climbed down his arm until he was in the blonde’s face. He studied it for a few seconds before Ground Zero gave him an angry look, scaring the little guy off. Kirishima walked a few feet away from him and started to...talk to the reptile?</p>
<p>Ground Zero only caught a few words, “trust” and “father” were among them. Kirishima turned around, the chameleon hiding in his hair once more.</p>
<p>“Ground Zero,” Kirishima started to walk towards a fireplace looking thing.“Let’s make a deal.”</p>
<p>“Wh-”</p>
<p>“Over here.” Kirishima climbed on top of the fireplace, causing Ground Zero to be knocked over. Kirishima pulled back the curtains, revealing a painted mural of the night sky.</p>
<p>“Tell me what these are,” Kirishima demanded, then added softly. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Those are fucking lanterns shitty hair.” Ground Zero rolled his eyes. “Some prince went missing.”</p>
<p>“I knew they weren’t stars!” Kirishima’s eyes lit up as Ground Zero rolled his.</p>
<p>“No shit.” He mumbled. Kirishima cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Okay, here’s the deal.” Kirishima jumped down and used his hair to pull the chair upright. “I want you to take me to see the lights!”</p>
<p>“Fuck no.” Ground Zero wasn’t stupid. “The kingdom and I have beef. I can’t just, fucking walk into it and expect everything to be peachy.”</p>
<p>“Look, man,” Kirishima sighed. “This is the only way you’re getting your satchel back.”</p>
<p>“I will tear this damn tower apart, brick by brick, to find that satchel.” Ground Zero growled. Kirishima just laughed.</p>
<p>“You still wouldn’t find it, not without me.” Kirishima grinned. “Trust me, dude.”</p>
<p>“A horrible decision.” Ground Zero growled.</p>
<p>“Look, all it is is you take me to see the lights and then I give you your satchel.” Kirishima pulled him closer with his hair, using his arm to keep it from falling over.</p>
<p>“Not happening shitty hair.” Kirishima frowned.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to do this...” Kirishima closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Then, he gave Ground Zero puppy eyes. Red and red met, one pleading and another softening.</p>
<p>“Please,” Kirishima whispered, so soft Ground Zero could barely hear it. Kirishima tilted his head slightly, feigning innocence. Ground Zero’s face turned a bright red as he looked anywhere but the other man’s eyes. He swore quietly.</p>
<p>“Fucking fine!” He grumbled. “I’ll take you to see the damn lights, shitty hair.”</p>
<p>Kirishima smiled and let go of the chair, jumping up and down.</p>
<p>“Really? Awesome!” Ground Zero fell to the floor, no longer held up by Kirishima. “Oh! Sorry man!”</p>
<p>Kirishima helped him up and untied him, apologizing repeatedly.</p>
<p>“Whatever, let’s just go already. The sooner we leave, the sooner this nightmare is over.”</p>
<p>“I’m not that bad!”</p>
<p>“Sure, shitty hair.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be rude!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few things...</p>
<p>I have started another story that is a beauty and the beast au so be sure to check that out! I am also going to start another fic that isn't fairytale/Disney based, and I'm kind of excited about it. That might be out either today or next week. (The beauty and the beast fic will not update this week.)</p>
<p>I am not a frequent updater (due to writer's block) so I do want to apologize for taking so long to update.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to enjoy this little story.</p>
<p>Next time on "Shitty Hair": Our characters leave the tower!</p>
<p>**~~)))DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it all belongs to either BNHA or Disney, I'm only twisting it and adding a bit. Please, do not sue me or anything!!!(((~~**</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first chapter is out! I have been wanting to write this for quite some time and I'm very happy that I finally got it out. I will try and update this on a regular basis but I can't promise anything. I hope you enjoyed this and that you'll stick around for chapter two!</p><p>Also, I do know that Chrimson Riot ("King Crimson") canonically has red hair, but his is a lot darker and in this its a more noticeable difference. I guess?</p><p>~~~~~(((DISCLAIMER: ***I OWN NOTHING!!!!*** All of the wonderful characters, music and plot are owned by Disney's Tangled and/or BNHA. I am just remixing it, so please don't sue me Disney.)))~~~~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>